Ladala
Taniec rządzi: Start It Up - 1 stycznia 2011 Czas rządzić Meatball It Up - 1 stycznia 2011 Klopsiki rządzą Give It Up - 8 stycznia 2011 Dawanie rządzi Add It Up - 15 stycznia 2011 - Korepetycje rządzą Kick It Up - 22 stycznia 2011 - Karate rządzi Age It Up - 5 lutego 2011 - Wiek rządzi Party It Up - 12 lutego 2011 - Impreza rządzi Hook It Up - 29 stycznia 2011 - Czystość rządzi Wild It Up - 16 kwietnia 2011 - Dzikość rządzi Match It Up - 23 kwietnia 2011 - Swatanie rządzi Show It Up - 14 maja 2011 - Konkursy rządzą Heat It Up - 30 kwietnia 2011 - Przeprowadzka rządzi Glitz It Up - 2 lipca 2011 - Piękność rządzi Hot Mess It Up - 3 lipca 2011 - Radzenie rządzi Reunion It Up - 9 lipca 2011 - Ponowne spotkanie rządzi Sweat It Up - 30 lipca 2011 - Lekcja W-Fu rządzi Vatalihootsit It Up - 16 lipca 2011 - Vatalihootsit rządzi Model It Up - 23 lipca 2011 - Modeling rządzi Twist It Up - 22 października 2011 - Przekręcanie rządzi Break It Up - 27 sierpnia 2011 - Wakacje rządzą Throw It Up - 29 października 2011 - Choroby rządzą Shrink It Up - 17 grudnia 2011 - Terapie rządzą Three's a Crowd It Up - 31 grudnia 2011 - Potójna Randka rządzi Shake It Up, Up & Away - 7 stycznia 2012 - Podróż rządzi Beam It Up - 3 marca 2012 - Halloween rządzi Doctor It Up - 14 stycznia 2012 - Doktorzy rządzą Review It Up - 21 stycznia 2012 - Recenzja rządzi Double Pegasus It Up -28 stycznia 2012 - Podwójny Pegas rządzi Auction It Up - 10 marca 2012 - Aukcje rządzą Camp It Up - 17 marca 2012 - Obóz rządzi Jingle It Up - 24 grudnia 2011 - Święta rządzą Apply It Up - 31 marca 2012 - Akademia Sztuk Pięknych rządzi Split It Up - 24 marca 2012 - Dzielenie się rządzi Copy Kat It Up - 28 lipca 2012 - Kopiowanie rządzi Egg It Up - 19 maja 2012 - Jajko rządzi Judge It Up - 2 czerwca 2012 - Sędzia rządzi Parent Trap It Up - 26 maja 2012 - Rodzina rządzi Weird It Up - 16 czerwca 2012 - Dziwaczność rządzi Whodunit Up? - 9 czerwca 2012 - Kryminał rządzi? Tunnel It Up - 7 lipca 2012 - Tunel rządzi Protest It Up - 14 lipca 2012 - Protest rządzi Wrestle It Up - 21 lipca 2012 - Wrestling rządzi Reality Check It Up - 28 lipca 2012 - Wspomnienia rządzą Rock and Roll It Up - 13 października 2012 - Stare czasy rządzą Boot It Up - 24 listopada 2012 - Letni obóz rządzi Slumber It Up - 15 września 2012 - Pidżamowe przyjęcie rządzi Surprise It Up - 22 września 2012 - Niespodzianka rządzi Embarrass It Up - 3 listopada 2012 - Zawstydzenie się rządzi Made In Japan - 15 grudnia 2012 - Japonia rządzi Fire It Up - 26 stycznia 2013 - Ogień rządzi Funk It Up - - Trema rządzi Spirit It Up - - Umysł rządzi Lock It Up - Zablokowanie rządzi Home Alone It Up - Samotność w domu rządzi Ho-Ho-Hot Tub It Up - Oh Brother It Up - Quit It Up - Clean It Up - Forward & Back It Up - In The Bag It Up - Brain It Up - Mózg rządzi Nadzdolni: TransplANTed - 29 lipca 2011 - Impreza ParticipANTs - 26 sierpnia 2011 - Zajęcia dodatkowe The PhANTom Locker - 26 sierpnia 2011 - Duch w szkolnej szafce SciANTs Fair - 2 września 2011 - Konkurs naukowy StudANT Council - 9 września 2011 - Rada uczniów Bad RomANTs - 14 października 2011 - Zła miłość/Powrót do miłości The InformANT - 4 listopada 2011 - Szpieg ReplicANT - 5 listopada 2011 - Robot ClairvoyANT - 11 listopada 2011 - Jasnowidzenie/Jasnowidz ManagemANT - 18 listopada 2011 - Menadżer PhilANThropy - 25 listopada 2011 - Pomoc Gibsonowi/Fałszywa pomoc FraudulANT - 20 stycznia 2012 - Sztuka ściemniania The ReplacemANT - 27 stycznia 2012 - Oliwka - Nauczyciel/Zastępstwo MutANT Farm - 21 października 2011 - Legowisko potworów cANTonese Style Cuisine - 3 lutego 2012 - Ciastka z wróżbami/Ważne papiery IgnorANTs is Bliss - 17 lutego 2012 - Lepiej nie wiedzieć Slumber Party ANTics - 10 lutego 2012 - Pidżamowe przyjęcie America Needs TalANT - 24 lutego 2012 - Ameryka szuka talentów sANTa's Little Helpers - 23 grudnia 2011 - Świąteczna Pomoc You're The One That I wANT - 11 maja 2012 - Przedstawienie PerformANTs - 4 maja 2012 - Koncert Some EnchANTed Evening - 27 kwietnia 2012 - Podwójna randka/Podwójnie fałszywa randka PatANT Pending - 18 maja 2012 - Plecak masujący/Pojedynek na plecaki Ballet DANTser - 25 maja 2012 - Balet Body of EvidANTs - 15 czerwca 2012 - Flurbet/Dochodzenie Creative ConsultANT - 21 lipca 2012 - Kopiowanie/Podwojona tożsamość InfANT - 4 sierpnia 2012 - Dziecko fANTasy Girl - 11 sierpnia 2012 - Fantastyczna dziewczyna Modeling AssignmANT - 1 grudnia 2012 - Modeling/Wymarzona chwila ANTswers - 25 sierpnia 2012 ANTernet/Insektnet The ANTagonist - 29 września 2012 - Antagonista EndurANTs - 24 listopada 2012 - Podróż do Australii/Zagubieni w buszu AmusemANT Park - 6 października 2012 - Kolejka górska/Nieudany festyn ContestANTs - 13 października 2012 ConfinemANT - 20 października 2012 IntelligANT - 15 grudnia 2012 SignificANT Other - 29 grudnia 2012 MutANT Farm II - 27 października 2012 - Legowisko potworów II Detective AgANTcy - 12 stycznia 2013 ScavANTger Hunt - ChANTs of a Lifetime - Early RetiremANT - RestaurANTeur - Jessie: New York, New Nanny - 27 listopada 2011 - Nowa Niania w Nowym Jorku The Talented Mr. Kipling - 3 grudnia 2011 - Talent Pana Kiplinga/Pani Chesterfild Used Karma - 10 grudnia 2011 - Karma/Karma na randce Zombie Tea Party 5 - 18 lutego 2012 - Impreza Zombie/Herbatka z zombie One Day Wonders - 25 lutego 2012 - Jeden dzień sławy Zuri's New Old Friend - 25 lutego 2012 - Stary nowy przyjaciel Zuri Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' - 17 grudnia 2011 - Przerażająca Connie/Przerażająca przepowiednia Christmas Story - 24 grudnia 2011 - Świąteczna historia Star Wars - 3 marca 2012 - Gwiezdne wojny Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? - 28 kwietnia 2012 - Sprzedawanie/Problemy w szkole? Take the A-Train... I Think? - 21 kwietnia 2012 - Jazda metrem Romancing the Crone - 5 maja 2012 - Romantyczność/Film z diademem The Princess and the Pea Brain - 26 maja 2012 - Księżniczka/Nie tak dawno temu World Wide Web of Lies - 2 czerwca 2012 - WWW z kłamstwem/Okropna niania The Kid Whisperer - 21 lipca 2012 - Pokój Bertrama Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation - 18 sierpnia 2012 - Klejąca sprawa Badfellas - 21 lipca 2012 - Złe przeznaczenie/Wszystko dla Vincenta Beauty and the Beasts - 28 lipca 2012 - Piękna i bestia Evil Times Two - 4 sierpnia 2012 - Złe czasy/Powrót zła Tempest in a Teacup - 29 września 2012 - A Doll's Outhouse - 29 września 2012 - We Are So Grounded - 17 listopada 2012 Creepy Connie's Curtain Call - 20 października 2012 - Powrót Przerażającej Connie/Przerażające przedstawienie Cattle Calls & Scary Walls - 3 listopada 2012 - Gotcha Day - 8 grudnia 2012 The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling - 15 grudnia 2012 - Tajemnicze życie Pana Kiplinga The Whining - 26 stycznia 2013 - Green Eyed Monsters - Zielone oczy potwora Make New Friends But Hide the Old - - Austin i Ally Rockers & Writers - 4 lutego 2012 - Kangaroos & Chaos - 11 lutego 2012 - Kangury i Chaos Secrets & Songbooks - 25 lutego 2012 - Sekrety i Zeszyt z piosenką Zaliens & Cloud Watchers - 18 lutego 2012 - Bloggers & Butterflies - 3 marca 2012 - Blogerka i Motylki Tickets & Trashbags - 10 marca 2012 Managers & Meatballs - 19 maja 2012 - Menadżerowie i Klopsiki Club Owners & Quincieneras - 26 maja 2012 Deejays & Demos - 2 czerwca 2012 - World Records & Work Wreckers - 9 czerwca 2012 Songwriting & Starfish - 23 czerwca 2012 - Pisanie piosenki i rozgwiazda Soups & Stars - 7 lipca 2012 - Zupy i gwiazdki Burglarie & Boobytraps - 21 lipca 2012 myTAB & My Pet - 18 sierpnia 2012 Filmmaking & Fear Breaking - 25 sierpnia 2012 Diners & Daters - 22 września 2012 Everglades & Allygators - 20 października 2012 Successes & Setbacks - 17 listopada 2012 Albums & Auditions - 24 listopada 2012 - Albumy i Audycje Costumes & Courage - 29 grudnia 2012 Backups & Breakups - 5 stycznia 2013 Magazines & Made-Up Stuff - 12 stycznia 2013 Parents & Punishments - 19 stycznia 2013 Crybabies & Cologne - 26 stycznia 2013 Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath - - Z kopyta: Wasabi Warriors - 1 października 2011 - Wojownicy Wasabi Fat Chance - 8 października 2011 - Zawody sumo Dummy Dancing - 15 października 2011 - Dojo Day Afternoon - 22 października 2011 - Swords and Magic - 29 października 2011 - Miecze i Magia Road to Wasabi - 5 listopada 2011 - Podróż do Wasabi All the Wrong Moves - 12 listopada 2011 - Konkurs taneczny Ricky Weaver - 26 listopada 2011 - Ricky Weaver Wax on, wax off - 19 listopada 2011 - The Commercial - 7 stycznia 2012 - Kung Fu Cop - 28 stycznia 2012 - Gliniarze Kung Fu Boo Gi Nights - 14 stycznia 2012 - Halloweenowa Noc' Clash of the Titans - 21 stycznia 2012 - Badge Of Honor - 24 marca 2012 - Honor The Great Escape - 31 marca 2012 - Wielka Ucieczka Dude, Where's My Sword? - 7 kwietnia 2012 - Stary, gdzie mój miecz? Breaking Board - 14 kwietnia 2012 - Reality Fights - 12 maja 2012 - Realistyczne walki Kickin' It in China - 5 maja 2012 - Wojownicy Wasabi w Chinach The Wrath of Swan - 2 czerwca 2012 - Rowdy Rudy - 23 czerwca 2012 - Awanturnik Rudy Rock'em Sock'em Rudy - 21 lipca 2012 - My Left Foot - 21 lipca 2012 - Moja Lewa Noga We Are Family - 28 lipca 2012 - Jesteśmy rodziną Eddie Cries Uncle - 4 sierpnia 2012 - Skate Rat - 11 sierpnia 2012 - Capture the Flag - 18 sierpnia 2012 It Takes Two to Tangle - 25 sierpnia 2012 Buddyguards - 1 września 2012 Dojo Day Care - 15 września 2012 Indiana Eddie - 6 października 2012 - Indianin Eddie Kim of Kong - 13 października 2012 - Dzika Kim Kickin' It Old School - 3 listopada 2012 - Stara szkoła Wojowników Wasabi The Chosen One - 17 listopada 2012 Hit the Road Jack - 20 października 2012 A Slip Down Memory Lane - 1 grudnia 2012 Wedding Crashers - 8 grudnia 2012 Wazombie Warriors - 27 października 2012 - Wojownicy Wazombie Sole Brothers - 12 stycznia 2013 All the President's Friends - New Jack City - - Nowe miasto Jacka Karate Games - - Gry Karate Kickin' It On Our Own - - Oh, Christmas Nuts! - 22 grudnia 2012 - Szczury laboratoryjne: Crush, Chop and Burn - 21 kwietnia 2012 - Zgnieść, posiekać i spalić Commando App - 28 kwietnia 2012 - Tryb maczopodobny Leo's Jam - 5 maja 2012 - Leo rządzi Rats on a Train - 12 maja 2012 - Szczury w pociągu Exoskeleton vs. Grandma - 26 maja 2012 - Egzoszkieleton kontra Babcia Smart and Smarter - 19 maja 2012 - Mądry i mądrzejszy Bionic Birthday Fail - 30 czerwca 2012 - Fałszywe Bioniczne Urodziny Death Spiral Smackdown - 7 lipca 2012 - Śmiercionośna Spirala Can I Borrow The Helicopter? - 28 lipca 2012 - Czy mogę pożyczyć helikopter? Back from the Future - 14 lipca 2012 - Powrót z przyszłości Chip Switch - 21 lipca 2012 - Zamiana chipami Drone Alone - 15 września 2012 Chore Wars - 15 września 2012 Dude, Where's My Lab? - 8 września 2012 - Stary, gdzie jest moje laboratorium? Air Leo - 17 listopada 2012 - Latający Leo Night of the Living Virus - 27 października 2012 - Noc żywego wirusa Mission Invisible - 15 grudnia 2012 Concert in a Can - 12 stycznia 2013 Mission: Space - 26 stycznia 2013 - Misja: Kosmos